Emiya
This page contains information about Archer in Fate/Another. Innates Far Sight *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Hotkey: ''F ***''Reveals an area of 900 (1400) for 8 seconds. (Reveals invisible units once Clairvoyance is purchased.)'' ***'Cast range : '''Unlimited ***'Cast Time:' 0 seconds ***'Cooldown:' 20 (15) seconds ***'Upgrade:' Clairvoyance Skills Knife Throw *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:Projection **'''Hotkey: '''Q **Throws knives at a target dealing damage, which then bounce to new targets. Each level passively increases Archer's damage and attack speed. Knives may jump to the same target.' ***Lv 1: Throws '''1' knife. Boosts damage by 5% and increases attack speed by 10%. ***Lv 2: Throws 2''' knives. Boosts damage by '''10% and increases attack speed by 20%. ***Lv 3: Throws 3''' knives. Boosts damage by '''15% and increases attack speed by 30%. ***Lv 4: Throws 4''' knives. Boosts damage by '''20% and increases attack speed by 40%. ***Lv 5: Throws 5''' knives. Boosts damage by '''25% and increases attack speed by 50%. **'Damage per Knife:' 100 **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds (3 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works, 2 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works with Projection) **'Upgrades:' Projection (Decreases cooldown by 1 second in Unlimited Blade Works), Overedge (4 Uses of Knife Throw enables Overedge, cooldown decreases to 8.) Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: '''Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **Stuns and deals magical Damage to the target and deals magicial damage again in 350 AoE around the target. Has travel time. (Target takes 2x damage.)'' ***Lv 1: 175 damage ***Lv 2: 225 damage ***Lv 3: 275 damage ***Lv 4: 325 damage ***Lv 5: 375 damage **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rho Aias *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Creates a shield that blocks a certain amount of damage. Archer cannot move while under this effect.'' ***Lv 1: Blocks up to 700 damage. ***Lv 2: Blocks up to 900 damage. ***Lv 3: Blocks up to 1100 damage. ***Lv 4: Blocks up to 1300 damage. ***Lv 5: Blocks up to 1500 damage. **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Additional Information:' Dispelled by Rulebreaker, Can be cast without interrupting other skills like Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II. Unlimited Blade Works *'Mana Cost: 800' **''Brings everyone around Archer into a Reality Marble for 12 seconds with swords raining down in it, dealing physical damage. Archer gains new spells inside. Has an area of effect of 1150.'' ***Lv 1: Swords do 20 damage each. ***Lv 2: Swords do 30 damage each. ***Lv 3: Swords do 40 damage each. ***Lv 4: Swords do 50 damage each. ***Lv 5: Swords do 60 damage each. **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' Projection (Improves Knife Throw, Sword Rain, Rulebreaker, Excalibur and Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death for the duration of Unlimited Blade Works) Skillset in Unlimited Blade Works These skills replaces Archer's Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II and Unlimited Blade Works when he uses Unlimited Blade Works. Knife Throw is also improved during Unlimited Blade Works. All skills listed below can be improved by learning the Projection attribute, including Knife Throw. Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 125 (175) **''Projects Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death and attacks the target with it.'' **'Damage:' 400 (650) **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Stun:' 1 (1.5) seconds **'Cooldown:' 1 second **'Upgrade:' Projection Rulebreaker *'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 100 (150) **''Projects Rulebreaker and stabs the target with it, dealing damage.'' **'Damage:' 200 (400) **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 4 seconds ***'Special:' Disables Command Spells for 4 seconds when upgraded **'Upgrade:' Projection Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Castle Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Generates an Excalibur beam, dealing damage in a line.'' **'Damage:' 600 (1000) **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Upgrade:' Projection Sword Rain *'Type:' Projection *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Generates 3 waves of swords in an area of 1150. Units hit by swords are damaged and stunned. Channels for 2 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 200 (300) **'Cast Time:' Channelling **'Stun:' 0.1 second **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Upgrade:' Projection Attributes Clairvoyance *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''Increases sight range of Far Sight by 500, invisiblity detection and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. Archer gains an additional 200 sight range at night.'' Broken Phantasm : Hrunting *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Replaces Far Sight with the Hrunting ability for 8 seconds after Far Sight is used.'' Hrunting *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' All **''Deals damage to the target and 50% of the damage dealt is also done to surrounding enemies within 1000AoE.'' **'Damage:' 500+(Archer's Current Mana) **'Cast Range:' 4000 **'Cast Time:' 4 seconds **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds *'Special:' B Scroll (Is not reduced by B Scroll) Mind's Eye (True) *'Required Stat Points:' 11 **''Archer has a 10% chance to stun attacked units for 1 second. Increases Great Magic from 5% to 10% and armor by 10.'' Projection *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Upgrades certain skills in Unlimited Blade Works:'' ***''Knife Throw's'' cooldown reduced by 1 second. ***Improves Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death's stun by 0.5 seconds, damage by 250 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Rulebreaker's damage by 200, allowing it to disable the target's Command Spells for 3 seconds and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Excalibur's damage by 400 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Sword Rain's damage by 100 per blade. Overedge *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''After Knife Throw is used three times, Overedge is enabled. Reduces Knife Throw cooldown to 8. Overedge *'''Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Sends an Overedge that deals damage at the target point in an area of 250. Archer is invulnerable while Overedge is being executed. Has travel time.'' **'Damage:' 500+(20xIntelligence) **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Charge Conditions:' Use Knife Throw three times. Every 20 seconds, a charge is added to this count(First count is charged as "0", Second is "1", and so on). *'Special:' Is not reduced by B Scroll Arrow Rain(Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Unlimited Blade Works and then Rho Aias within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Archer spawns a massive amount of arrows in Unlimited Blade Works after 3 seconds in air(Attack power unknown), ending with a wave of Broken Phantasms that do 250 damage each and stun for 1 second.A total of 5 Broken Phantasms are sent(Total of 1250 damage). Double damage on Berserker. The number of arrows is split between each enemy in Unlimited Blade Works. '' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Required Mana:' 1200 Category:Servants